


一枚金币

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000





	一枚金币

“为什么要给我这个？”

看着手中那枚闪闪发光的金币，女剑士有点不解地问道。

她加入这个冒险小队日数尚浅，最近完成的也都是些费力酬金少的委托，实在想不通为什么会收到这么贵重的东西。

“这不是报酬，是给你的谢礼。刚刚多亏你替我挡下那一击，”年轻的斧术师露出灿烂的笑容，说道：“我们老家那边的风俗，金币可以当作保佑冒险平安的护身符，而且等将来哪一天……”

*******

水晶公蹲下身，确认到对方还有呼吸时方才松了一口气。

依着岩石的她紧闭双眼，呼吸均匀且平稳，要不是身上的伤痕与破损的衣物昭示着她方才恶战过一场，水晶公恐怕也只会以为她不过是睡着了而已。她左臂的袖子已经完全被撕烂，裸露的深色皮肤上还留着些许血痕，但是伤口却出奇得浅。或许是这具身体的自愈能力吧，看这恢复状况，甚至不需要他再另外多做治疗。

保险起见，水晶公还是伸出手，想要为她施一点治愈的魔法。而对方也正在此时，睁开了眼睛。

水晶公不记得这是第几次遇到她了。

依稀记得第一次见面，应当是第一位光之巫女殒命后没多久。他代表水晶都来游末邦致以哀悼，商议今后对抗食罪灵的对策。那时候游末邦还没有为光之巫女们设置专门的墓园，她和许许多多逝去的人一样，被安葬在城外这片靠海的墓地之中。也就是那时，水晶公注意到那不起眼角落里的几座墓碑，以及那个有如亡灵一般伫立在附近的高挑身影。

水晶公并没有很多机会造访游末邦，更何况两座城邦之间的关系一直算不上友好。所以下一次造访游末邦大概是五年……抑或是十几年之后了，他没有详细去记忆流逝时间，总之那对于普通人来说，应当是相当漫长的一段岁月。可他依旧看到了那个伫立在墓碑旁、静静望着海面的黑色身影。与他之前记忆中的样子丝毫不差。

第一次只是留意，第二次多少被勾起了兴趣，那么之后数次的偶遇算是让他认定了心中的猜测。

这位半遮着面孔的菁灵族女子，和自己一样，拥有着漫长而又凝固的时间。

他们之间很少对话。但水晶公知道她所伫守的那个地方，那里埋葬着这个世界的光之战士。他也曾远远看到她蹲下身，默默为那些墓碑抹去污渍与涂鸦。

他大概可以猜测到她的身份，但他没有余力、也觉得没有必要去对此深究。

只是如果时间与机会允许，他便会来到这里，在这片刻之间与她一同眺望海对面的风景。像是在执行某种默认的仪式一般。

这更像是两个不死者之间的默契。

她还活着。他也还活着。

今天世界也没有毁灭。

今天世界也未曾被拯救。

因此他们的等待还将继续下去。

此刻她睁开眼睛，但意识似乎还留在朦胧的梦境中，水晶公听到她轻声问道：

“是你吗……”

面对这明显并不是向自己提出的询问，水晶公紧闭双唇，没有回答。

直到她眼中恢复清明，有些诧异地看向自己时，水晶公才淡淡出声问道：

“你还很虚弱，需要我替你治疗吗。”

“不必了，”她扶着背后的岩石摇摇晃晃地站起身，虽然黑色的布巾遮住了她半张脸，但水晶公依旧从她的眼神中读出了自嘲的叹息，“只是一只落单的食罪灵而已，没想到居然能让我苦战到这种地步。”

现今食罪灵的袭击越发猛烈，即便是游末邦，也在与食罪灵的对抗中损失惨重。许多村落因此消失不见，而主城的守卫圈也因人手不足缩小了许多。这片墓园早就已经荒废许久，仍有亲族记挂的遗体早已被转移到了更为安全的地域。剩下的都是些无主的孤坟、抑或是无人祭拜的罪人，待在这里确实很大几率会遭到食罪灵的袭击。

虽然拥有着永恒的寿命，但是时间依旧像是一把永不停息的锉刀，不断地从他们身上慢慢磨削下许多东西。无论是力量、还是记忆，抑或是愿望。就连水晶公也不例外，他能够离开塔的范围越来越小，很快他恐怕就连来到珂露西亚岛也会感到不适了吧。

“今天应该是我最后一次来这里了。”她没有看向水晶公，似是自言自语地说道，“遇到你，应该也算是某种指引吧。”

这么说着，她伸手向水晶公递出了某样东西。

“这是？”

看着手中闪闪发光的那枚金币，水晶公有些不解地问道。

“过去在孚布特王国，冒险者们喜欢把金币当作护身符，”她的声音很轻，几乎要被海浪声所淹没，“活着的时候随身携带可以保佑冒险平安。死后将金币盖在死者的眼皮上，死者的长眠便不会被打扰。”

她静静注视着眼前破旧的的墓碑，

“我本来想今天在这里把它丢掉的，但是现在我改变主意了。不知道为什么，我觉得可以把它交给你。”

水晶公点点头，将那枚有着特殊含义的金币收入怀中，没有再多做询问。

这是他们的最后一次见面。

那之后为了参加游末邦新元首的就任，水晶公再一次来到珂露西亚岛。

但那时荒废的墓园已经杂草丛生，就连墓碑的痕迹也难以寻觅。

而那个曾经永恒伫立在海边的身影，确实消失了。

**********

水晶公看着手中的金币，一瞬间陷入了沉思。

装在盒子里的这枚金币被好好保管在他的抽屉里，但是他一时间竟记不起来这是从哪里得到的。

他已经是个老人，许多并不重要的记忆就如堆砌的沙砾一般，虽然依稀能看到形状，但是仔细思索又松散地抓不住痕迹。

但是此刻，他心中有一种冲动，驱使他拿出这枚金币、将之放入刚刚写好的书信之中。

“莱楠，你在吗。”

“水晶公，有什么吩咐吗。”

忠实的卫兵长很快来到了他的面前，水晶公将封好的信封递给她，抬头说道：

“卡萨德应该还没有出发，能帮我把这个交给他吗？我有东西希望他带给我的客人。”


End file.
